


Ghost!

by Rsona5



Series: Marichat May [16]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ghost Chat Noir, Kinda like Casper, Marichat May 2019, Sabine Cheng is dead, ghost au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5





	Ghost!

Marinette Pov

I am in a car with my father. I was leaning on my hand while looking out the window. The trees passed by in a green blur. The sky was grey and dark but ever since she left, it always been morbid for me. 

I sighed heavily as we passed the sign that showed the mileage left. 

“Almost there, baby.” My father smiled. 

“How did we even get the weird mansion?” I asked he started to slow down when we were curving into the road. 

“Your mother’s uncle decided to leave it in his will to your mother’s possession. So, it fell to us to collect from it. She stated that any possession of hers would fall to you if I wasn’t around. I supposed she thought she would be going later, though.” he breathed heavily as I saw tears well up. I looked at my papa as I offered my comfort to him. 

“We both need this,” I say as he parked the car. 

I step out of the car, but I felt as someone was looking at me. I turned around but found no one there. 

“Everything alright, dear?” I hear papa asked. 

“It’s nothing. Just nerves.” I smile at him as I pick up my backpack and suitcase. The movers should be here in four days with all the other stuff. 

“You go choose your room, sweetie. I’m going to get some of the stuff unpacked while there is still some daylight left.” I hear papa say as he headed to the trunk of the car. 

I take a deep breath as I opened the mansion. The door swung open with an eerie sound and I stepped into the dusty place. I sneeze when I first take a breath in there. 

Man, it’s so dirty!

I looked around and see the walls tarnished from the once prestigious paint that must have been there. I take more steps inside and see the walls decorated with antiques and paintings of this young lady. 

Green eyes with gold hair. She’s beautiful. 

I step onto the steps and wince when I feel it creek underneath my weight. I slowly ascend the steps and look to see the hallway split into two. I carry my stuff with me as I open each door to each room. 

The first one I opened held cleaning supplies while the second one held an old sewing machine. 

Maybe, we could sell some of these stuff for some money. 

When I reached my eighth room, I open to a huge room that had lots of toys for a little boy. A toy sword and little dolls. I look to the drawer and see a silver ring laying innocently there. 

That actually looks nice. 

I pick up the ring and turn it around to inspect it slowly. 

I slid the ring on my right index finger and see it fit perfectly. 

“Who are you?!” I hear a screech. I jump in fright and twirl around to see nothing. I turn my head but there was no one here. 

“Who’s there?!” I was wildly turning my head but nothing was there again. 

Maybe I was seeing things?

“Who are you?” I heard a voice speak again. 

I twist around but I couldn’t see anyone. 

“I-I’m M-m-marinette.” I stutter out feeling slightly freaked out. 

“You shouldn’t be here!” The voice hissed. 

“Where are you?!” I screamed frustrated. 

He remained silent and I thought possibly he left when he spoke again. 

“Promise not to freak out?” he asked shy all of a sudden. 

“No promise on that but I can bargain on not screaming,” I say as I kept looking around. 

“Close enough.” 

A thing appeared in front of my face.  My eyes widen before rolling to the back of my head as I heard a thump. 

The only thing I remembered was this voice saying, “Not again.”

I screamed as I felt something cold and wet touch me. I sputtered as I heard someone apologize to me. 

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! It was an accident!” I open my eyes to see a transparent guy who was wearing a leather suit. His face was covered with black fur and his eyes were green and cat-like. From behind him, I saw a tail whipping around frantically. His feet were covered with boots as his fingers had claws on them. His entire being was covered with leather and fur. 

I open my mouth but nothing comes out of my mouth. I try again and the thing I got was a squeak. 

“Are you alright?” 

“What are you?!” I asked gesturing towards him. 

He winces before relaxing his posture. 

“My name is Chat Noir. I’m a…” He trailed off as I narrowed my eyes at him. 

“You’re a what?” I asked with a glare at usually sent shivers down people spines. Or so I was told by others. 

“I’m a ghost.” he gulped as I looked at him blank. I chuckle before I was laughing in tears. 

“What?” He asked as he folded his arms across his chest. 

“Y-you’re a ghost?!” I asked before laughing again. 

“Yes! Now, why are you laughing?!” He shouted as e gestured to my position. 

“Never imagined a ghost that was dressed this ridiculous, sorry.” Not really meaning any of my words. 

He glared at me before sniffed. 

“Would you prefer my other form?” He asked and suddenly he changed into this ferocious thing with fangs glinting. His claws from before were razor sharp edges like it could cut into anything with the slightest touch. He roared as I felt all the blood drain from me. 

“No! No! I think I prefer the leather suit.” I shake my arms out trying to back away. 

He changes back with a smug grin on his face. 

“Well, now that we got that out of the way,” He floated closer to me as our face would have been touching if he was solid. 

“Who was that man from outside?” he asked seriously. 

“Outside?Y-you mean my f-father?” I asked as he backed away from my face. I relax slightly at the space. 

“So you and your father decided to come into the haunted mansion?” He asked. 

“H-haunted?” I asked confused. 

He raised his brow as he gestured to himself. 

“Oh… yea.”I nod my head as I was struggling not to run around like a headless chicken. 

“The previous owner ran as he soon figured out I was here. You aren’t the first to pawsed out.” He winked at me before walking towards the bed jumping on it to only phase through it. 

“He he!” He chuckled when he came back up, “Forgot I could go through that.” 

I blinked repeatedly as I watch the guy. 

“You’re a ghost,” I state. 

“Yes. I thought we established this already.” He raised one of his brows when I sarcastically replied. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. Please forgive my ignorance about you being the first ghost I met.” He looked shocked for a moment before bursting into laughter. 

I growled as I stomp my foot. 

“What’s so funny?!” I asked indignantly. 

“Sorry! It’s just- it’s been a while since someone has tried to talk to me like that.” 

“And who was that?” I asked sarcastically. 

“I would have to say that would be a girl who was your age back then. She would be your mother’s age by now, though.” He grinned as I felt myself sink. 

“What? Did I say something wrong?” he asked curious and concerned. 

“My mom’s dead,” I mutter quietly. 

“Oh.” He breathed and muttered a quiet curse. 

“I’m sorry for your lost, what was her name?” He asked. 

I look up at him and see him truly invested in this conversation. 

“Sabine, Sabine Cheng.” I hear him take an intake of breath and see him holding in tears. 

“S-she’s gone?” he asked. 

“Y-you knew her?!” I asked shocked and confused. 

“She was the person who I talked about earlier. Had quite a mouth. She was a friend of mine whenever she came to visit her uncle here. It’s been lonely since he died and she left. I’m pretty sure she has forgotten about me.” He chuckled bitterly. 

“If you knew her when she was little, I’m sure she would have a recollection about you.” My smile was strained because how could you react when you were comforting a ghost. 

“Thanks.” 

We were both silent until we heard a crash. 

“What was that?!” I shouted. “Dad?! Dad?! Dad, are you alright?! Answer me!” I yell as I jumped off the bed rushing to find my father. 

“I’m fine, angel. Just a little slip on the way in.” He yelled back as I found him rubbing spot on his back. 

“Are you sure, you’re alright?” I asked trying to survey him but he smiles at me. 

“Relax, sweetie. I’m alright.” He picked up the stuff he dropped as I went to help him. 

“You picked a room yet?” He asked. 

“I think she was considering my room.” I dropped the boxes on the floor as my father did the same thing. 

Chat waved at my dad as my papa did the same thing I did. His eyes rolled back and I heard a thump onto the floor. 

“Huh. Father like daughter.” he grinned as I widen my eyes at him. 

“You can’t just appear like that!” I shout. 

“Why not?” 

“Because you could scare someone and end up doing this to everyone.” I gesture towards my father. 

“No… some people scream.” He shrugged his shoulders as I looked at him incredulously. 

“That’s not the point!” I shout. 

“Zhè shì yī chǎng zāinàn” I mutter in Chinese. 

“Is not.”

“You know Chinese?” I asked curiously. 

“Yea, your mom’s uncle talked in Chinese that I eventually learned it.” 

I look back down at my father and sigh internally knowing it was going to be a pain dragging his to a couch. 

“I don’t suppose you could levitate him onto a couch, could you?” he shook his head as I sighed. 

“Yea, I didn’t think so either.” I push my sleeves up and drag my dad towards the couch letting him rest for now. 

“So, how are you purrocessing?” He asked in a moment of silence. 

I merely glared at him as he raised his hands in a gesture of peace. 

“Sorry, bad question.” 

I saw him bit his lip before turning towards me. 

“Could you tell me how she died?” I tense up but when I see that desperate plea in his eyes I knew I should tell him. 

“She died in a car accident. Another car was coming to face and the car hit her side of the car. The glass punctured her stomach to have her bleed out.” 

“What’s a car?” he asked. 

“Ummm… it’s a transportation vehicle that allows traveling to be quicker.” I explained as he let out an ahh. 

“Mari, darling?” I hear my name and I turn around to see me dad blinking slowly. 

“Dad! Are you alright?!” I grip his shoulders as he groaned. 

“I had the weirdest dream. We were walking to the kitchen and all of a sudden a ghost was behind...us” I turn around to see dad staring at Chat Noir. 

“Hello?” He said not really confident. 

“Marinette? Dear? Is that what I think that is?” 

“Yea… dad meet Chat Noir. Chat Noir meet my dad, Tom Dupain.” I introduce the two as Chat takes a step closer to us. 

“Pleasure to meet you.” He smiled as my dad looked at his head and back to his face. 

My dad slowly put his hand out to shake but it just passed through Chat Noir’s body.

“Right, sorry. I forgot about that.” he looked at his hand as it started to form again. 

“Marinette? You seem him too, right?” 

“Yes, dad, I see Chat Noir too.” 

“Huh?” 

“What?” I asked Chat. 

“You didn’t refer to me as the ghost.” 

“You’re still a person even if you are… you know…” I trailed off not knowing what to say. 

“Thank you. It’s… it’s been a while since I was treated like this.” he smiled and it was something that was soft, unlike his others. 

“I think we should leave…” Dad trailed off as Chat rushed towards him. 

“Please don’t leave me?! I don’t want to be alone again!” He begged as I looked at him sympathetically. 

“We aren’t leaving,” I state clearly. 

“We aren’t?” 

“You aren’t?” 

Both voices say as I looked confidently at both of them.

“It’s clear, Chat Noir is going to harming us or else he would have done it already. Also, we kinda sold the house so we are stuck here. We also can’t cancel the movers or move the location without paying more money.” I explain as I see papa sigh.

“So smart. Just like your mama.” He smiled as I felt myself blush at the praise. 

“Thanks, dad.” 

“I think I’m going to pack up for the night. You two keep talking if you wish? Any rooms I could sleep in?” My dad asked Chat. 

“Third room on the right hallway. It would be on the left side of the hallway.” My dad picked up his suitcase and went up to the stairs and disappeared from the sights. 

“Soo…” he trailed off. 

“So?” 

“Are you guys staying here?” He asked but I could see the desperation of him not wanting us to leave. 

“We’re staying,” I confirm and see him relax. 

“I been meaning to ask, who were you before you became Chat?” 

His back goes rigid and he chuckles nervously. 

“What are you talking about? I have always been Chat.” 

“Before you became a ghost too?” I asked cautiously. 

“Well, no, but it doesn’t matter.”

“Well, I’m going to sleep too.” I was taking the ring off my finger when he flashed towards me. 

“Don’t take the ring off!” 

“Why?!” I shouted confused. 

“Because… it helps me stay here. In this form of a ghost. I have better control.” He muttered quietly. 

“That’s why I could see you the first time. I had the ring on.” I concluded as he nodded his head. 

“If you want me to leave your room to find a different one, I wouldn’t mind,” I say suddenly trying to ease the tension.

“Na, stay there. It’s nice to have company.” He smiled at me as I smiled back. 

It was the start of a beautiful relationship from then on. 


End file.
